a different type of love
by gaaraandedwardlvr56
Summary: hey guys this is my first story hope u like it its a sasunaru were naruto is a slave rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first sasunaru so sorry if its bad! I'm trying really hard!! I suck spelling sorry!! Ooc sort of

I don't own Naruto (if I did there would be so much yaoi)

"Speak"

'Thought'

(My thoughts)

Naruto-16

Sasuke-19

Itachi-23

Kakashi-34

Iruka-32

Just thought you should know!

Today was Naruto 16th birthday. He knew what today meant. It meant that he would be sold off to some rich bastard! He really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Get up." Said a dull voice. Naruto sat up in his cell and looked around. There guard was there to wake them up. That meant they were head to the auction hall. The guard didn't look happy to have to get up so early to wake them."Get up and get into your special clothes." The guard said angrily. Everyone hurried up and got dressed they didn't want to get punished for being slow.

Meanwhile in the palace of the Fire Country prince Sasuke was wishing the day would end even if it was only morning. Today was Sasuke's time of month, when he would take the place of his parents and listen to the people. Most of the peoples where all the same and that was killing him. He was thinking of a way to get out of this but his thoughts were interrupted when the next person came in."Dear Prince" The man said. "I wish for you or prince Itachi to come to my slave auction today."The man begged.

"Hn" was all prince sasuke could say before Itachi came out and said it sounded like great fun and that we would be there. Sasuke couldn't believe his brother.

"Thank you!" the man said before leaving with a sly smile on his face.

After Naruto was ready he was taken to a room. So he sat there about 20 minutes or so before about 5 more slaves came in the room. 'He didn't know anyone there but that was okay with him' He thought. Then the only man he ever seen in his whole life came in but he didn't even know his name. He had a weird smile on his face. He spoke in a clear commanding voice saying"today you will be 

sold to a wealthy man. You will listen and do everything he says! And…" Now the man was yelling. " IF THERE IS ANY REASON A MAN HAS TO BRING YOU BACK WEITHER IT BE YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT HE SAYS OR YOU WERE INCAPIBLE OF DOING SOMETHING YOU WILL BE KILLED!!" Everyone grew still at this all praying they would never have to see this man again. After he was finished speaking all 6 of the slaves were tied up and taking to the auction hall.

Back stage the 6 slaves grew more and more nervous. Naruto was last and he didn't know what to do. He felt like time was in fast forward. When all the other slaves were sold he was called out onto the stage. There were few there. That made him a little more relaxed but not much. "This slave is special he was never exposed to the outside world like everyone else was kept in a cell till today and only taught how to speak and eat pretty much. Meaning you can have him do anything.wink wink" The man said like it was some sort of joke. "Bidding starts at 10,000. Do I hear 10,000?"

Sasuke was in a trance. He in all his 19 years has never seen anyone so beautiful. 'He knows nothing this could be fun and useful.' He thought. "Bidding starts at 10,000. Do I hear 10,000?" A fat man stood up and said 10,000.Sasuke was enraged to say the least. 'This beautiful blue eyed boy will be his.' He thought. "15,000" Sasuke said.

"15,000 going once going twice…"

"20,000" said a perverted looking man in the back.

"25,000" Sasuke said.

"25,000 going once going twice sold two the bird haired man in the 3rd row. (Lol had too put that in) Please come into the back sir." With that Sasuke went to claim what was his.

"Where is he??" Sasuke asked with authority.

"He is right here my lord." The man said weakly. He was scared out of his mind seeing the Sharingan. (Sasuke activated when walking in)

"If you ever call me bird hair man again you will die! Now give me what is mine!" Sasuke's patients were growing thin.

"Yes right away." With that the man went and brought Naruto out. Naruto was only wearing a small robe barely covering his lower reign. Naruto looked so scared. He was shaking. Sasuke's eyes soften at this. He went over to him and toke his hand gave the man the money and grabbed the papers from him.

Once they were outside Sasuke looked around for his ride. When he saw the limo pull up he pulled Naruto to the limo. After they left Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked "What is your name?"

"Naruto m-master." He replied, feeling very sleepy. He kept opening and closing his eyes to stay awake.

"Are you sleepy Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yyawns Yes." He replied.

"Well go to sleep then." But before Sasuke could even finish Naruto was asleep on his shoulder.

Well that's it for now is it good or not please let me know I put up the next few chapters but if u think its not worth it tell me and I wont.

Thanks for reading and please review!! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for reading lol X3 im working really hard on this so I hope u like it!!

"speak"

'thoughts'

(my thoughts)

Narutos prove

'It's super comfy' I thought. 'Wait comfy that's not right!' I shot up and looked around the room. I had no idea where I was. I heard an amused laugh. I looked around till my eyes fell on a boy who looks scary.

"Morning" he said. His black eyes piercing though me. I was scared out of my freaken mind! He started to move closer. My mind told me to run but I couldn't move. When all of a sudden he turned around. I looked beyond him and saw the most wonderful boy in the world.

"Itachi" The boy said. The person I guessed was Itachi moved passed him and out the door. "Hello" he said in a husky voice.

"Hello" I squeaked.

"I hope he didn't hurt you" he said with concern in his voice. I shook my head no. he moved closer but for some reason I didn't feel scared. He sat at the end of the bed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Im Sasuke, prince of the whole Fire Country. I am your new master." I just shook my head. I was to scared to do anything else. Suddenly I felt his fingers on my chin. He pulled my chin up till I was looking him right in the eyes. "Our you okay with that?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered. He looked at me sort of worried like it got me scared. I thought he was going to send me back cause I have no backbone. But what he did shocked me more then anything else! He kissed me!! Another boy kissed me! Right on the forehead!!(lol I don't want there relationship moving to fast) I don't know much from what they have taught me but I did know that boys were not suppose to kiss boys! We were if our master told us but that's it!

"Im sorry" he said. It must have been the look on my face.

" N-no im sorry" I said and he looked at me funny.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yes master?"

"One I don't want you to call me master unless we are with people that don't live in the castle but when these people come you probably wont be around. And two I want to think of you as a friend not a slave okay?"

"yes um what do you want me to call you?"

"Sasuke."

"Okay Sasuke."

"Good now come on its time for breakfast." He said. After that he got up and headed towards the door. He stopped and held out his hand."Come on." I started to stand up but got caught in the sheet and fell of the bed.

Sasukes prove

"Come on" I said. He started to get up but then he got tangled up in the sheets. Hes such a dobe. But what happened next I really was not expecting. He fell but with his head on the floor and his feet on the bed. His robe falling up his chest showing off his whole lower reign.(sorry had to do this) I praise the guy I bought him from giving him such a short robe.

"Oww!" he said in his cute little voice. I started to feel blood fall from my nose when he got off the floor and fixed his robe. He looked over at me with a face of shock. He ran towards me at full blast. He stoped right in front of me. He was much shorter then me. And looked straight up at me.

"Your bleeding" he said. Pointing out the obvious.

"I know" I said in a raspy voice. "Just let me clean this up and we can go downstairs" So with that I walked in to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. He was waiting right were I left him when I came back. "Come on" I said again. And this time he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. No one was there they must have finished eating. After that it was a pretty uneventful morning.

In the afternoon we sat in the garden and I watched him play. That was until my mother came into the garden.

"Sasuke" she said. "I know you like this slave boy and I don't care about that but no one outside the castle must know. You know that right?"

"Yes mother I know." Just then Naruto ran up to us.

"Hi im Naruto! Im Sasukes friend who are you?"

"Im Sasukes mom. Its nice to meet you."

"O" he said his mouth forming a perfect o.

"Naruto?" my mother asked.

"Yes" he responded.

"tomorrow would it be okay if you met everyone here in the castle?"

"Sure! I want to meet them!"he responded.

"Okay" with that she left.

"Come on Naruto its getting late time for bed."

"Okay"

Narutos prove

We walked back into the room where I woke up. Since Sasuke said it was bedtime I jumped right into the bed and curled up on the left side. I don't know why I had such a big bed for myself I mean you could easily fit 10 people on it.(not really more like 4 lol)

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I slept with you?"

"Yes you can" I responded I felt my face heat up. But what was I suppose to do I couldn't deny my master. I looked over at him and he was undressing that just made my face hotter. I turned around so I wasn't looking at him. When I heard him stop taking off his clothes I looked back at him but I shouldn't have. He wasn't wearing any clothes! He got into bed with out putting on any clothes.

"I don't wear any clothes I hope you don't mind." I shock my head no but I really did. Well at least if he stayed away from me it wouldn't be bad. But luck wasn't on my side because he grabbed me and pulled me too his chest. My face got even more hotter if that's even possible. After a while I fell asleep.

Okay guys is this good I hope so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!!! Sorry it's taking me so long to update but school friends and plays slow u down so sorry and hope u enjoy!!!

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

Naruto's prove

Naruto….. Naruto???? NARUTO!!!!

I shot up super fast. I looked to see that it was that nice looking lady from yesterday.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello" I said looking down at the bed.

"Sasuke just went to go get you more appropriate clothes" she said.

"O-okay" I just barley got out.

Just as I was about to ask her how long that would be Sasuke walks in with a couple pieces of clothing in his hands.

"Good your up. Mother you can leave now." Sasuke said with a ton of authority in his voice. "Naruto you are going to be meeting some people today. We are telling people you are a child we are watch from the Sand Country."

My head was hurting. I wasn't fallowing at all.

"Do you understand?"

"Nope!" I said happily.

He looked at me with a kinda annoyed face. "You are to pretend you are from the Sand Country because we are having people from the Sound Country over."

"So I am supposed to lie?????"

"Yes" he said. "And for you to meet these people you have to be ready. So you have to clean up the way you look."

"Okay." The way he was looking at me strangely it scared me a little.

"So first off you need a shower."

He grabbed me my hand and we went to a door I haven't been into yet. He opened the door and in there their was a toilet. It was very shiny. A sinky thingy. And a giant tub fit for like 20! But he pulled me over to this box thing.

"I thought I was going to take a bath?" I said confusion evident in my voice.

"No Naruto we are taking a shower."

First thought that came to my head is what's a shower, but immediately after I thought we are. "What do you mean we are?" I asked

"I mean you and me." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Oooooo no no I can't do that slaves aren't supposed too be bath with our masters."

"This is an order. You are to shower with me!" He said anger raising in his voice.

"O-okay." I said. My knees started to shake and I pulled my arms up to guard my face. I was waiting for the blow but when nothing came I brought my arms down. When I brought my arms down I knew I shouldn't because the look on Sasuke's face right then and there made me cry. I dropped to the floor and cried even harder.

He bent down and looked me straight in the eyes before he pulled me into a hug.

Ummm crappy place too end but o well hope u like I hope to have the next chapter up next week and please tell me what you think and thanks for what you have been telling me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I want to finish this story because I have an idea for a new one so I'm going to work hard and fast lol

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

(My thoughts)

Naruto prov

I felt so warm with sasukes arms around me. I couldn't stop crying even though there was nothing to cry about. So I did the only thing I thought of. "I'm sorry sasuke. I-I'm so sorry."

"Naruto it's my fault. Come on stand up." He said trying to act calm but his eyes deceived him.

"okay." I said shakily. My legs were still weak so I leaned against him so I didn't fall.

"Come on Naruto we wasted almost all our time before the sound gets here and I still haven't taught u what you need too know." He said with urgency in his voice.

"What do I need to know sasuke?" I asked.

"Just don't go by yourself with any of them." He replied.

"But umm sasuke I don't know who's from your castle and who's not I was suppose to meet everyone today." I said

"Damn! I forgot damn damn damn!!!! I hate when they drop by unannounced." He fumed.

I was little scared but I didn't know how to calm sasuke down so I did what came natural, I gave him a hug. He looked down at me and stopped for a moment. "Sorry just remember your from the Sand country."

"Okay" I said.

1 hour later

"Sasuke naruto come down stairs right now." Said Itachi.

"Yeeeessssssss come down." Said a voice I didn't know but I think it was those Sound country people. We walked down the steps so very slowly me slightly behind sasuke so I wasn't seen as much. When we got to the stairs I saw itachi, sasuke's mom, some guy who looks like itachi so maybe its there dad, a guy with white hair, and a creepy guy with black hair.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Said the guys with white hair.

"Who is that boy?" hissed the guy with black hair.

"He is a boy we are taking care of from Sand Country." Said Itachi.

" Oooooo really?" Asked the black haired man.

"Yes Orochimaru" Sasuke snapped back.

"Ooo touchy." The guy I now know to be Orochimaru said. "Let me see this boy."

"Naruto come here" said the guy I think is sasukes dad. I looked too sasuke and he shook his head yes so I went down the steps.

"Come closer boy" orochimaru hissed.

I walked a little closer than stopped. He looked me up and down than stopped and turned too Sasukes parents and said "Since the children are finally here shall we eat?"

"Of course," they said. And we walked to the area where I ate yesterday. We finished dinner which was mainly orochimaru and that white haired guy talking and everyone else listening. Dinner was over and I was getting tired. Everyone was still listening too them talk when I turned too sasuke and asked him if I could go too bed. He put on the first smile I've seen him have since these people came.

"Sure Naruto." Sasuke stood up and I followed suit but before we got very far Orochimaru called too us.

"Sasuke Naruto where are you going?"

"To our rooms." With that said sasuke continued walking so I followed.

When we were out of the room I turned to sasuke,"sasuke that guy creeps me out."

"Naruto be quite." I was hurt by that but I did what my master said and kept my mouth shut. We walked past Sasukes room and I was little worried but shrugged it off. Then when we were very far away from his room on a whole other floor we stopped. He opened the door and leaned in close. "Naruto this is where you are going to sleep tonight. Orochimaru will leave in the morning. You don't come out of this room unless I tell you too or he is gone. Got it?" I shook my head yes and he walked away.

I went and laid down on my bed I was almost asleep. When I heard something it was just a small noise but I didn't know what it was. So I sat up and went to the door. I opened the door and no one was there as I looked up and down the hallway. So I walked back into the room. I lie down again and fell asleep. It was several hours later when I woke up because I felt cold. The first thing I noticed was I couldn't move, second was I was not in the same room, and third that I was scared.

Sasuke's prov

Its just about time too see Orochimaru off then I can go and cuddle with naruto. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!!!!!!!

"Sasuke come on!" yelled itachi.

"Coming" I called. I ran down the hallway and stairs. I got down there just as Orochimaru was getting in his buggy horsey thingy (I have no idea what there called sorry).

"Thank you for the wonderful time." He said. And like that he was on his way. I was so excited! As soon as I was sure Orochimaru was through the town I sprinted up stairs. When I opened Naruto's door I thought my heart was going to stop, he wasn't there. I calmed down and thought he might just be in the bathroom. I looked and he wasn't there. I ran out of the room rage flowing through me.

What do u guys think I still don't like it but some of u do, so ill continue please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys there will only be a few more chapters then I will start my new story I have some amazing ideas for the next one and I really hope the ending for this one doesn't suck so on with the story!

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

(My Thoughts)

Sasukes prove

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke where are you going? Itachi Stop him NOW!"

I felt Itachis hand wrap around my arm but I still tried to continue on my way after that bastard of a snake.

"Stop it now Sasuke."

I felt the authority in Itachis voice so I stopped. I turned around as best I could well he had my arm and with all the strength I had I pulled. His gripped tightened. It hurt but I didn't show any signs of that. Then with as much hatred and authority as I could I said "Itachi let go of my arm unless you want to die." He let me go and I continued my search through the house. It was drawing night when I came to last room and I still didn't find him. I thought I was mad when he was but now I was in full out rage!!!!!!

"Sasuke what's wrong?" my mother said. This is the first time anyone has talked to me since I threatened Itachi.

"I'm leaving." Was all I said before I ran down two flights of steps. I heard my mother crying but I didn't care right then maybe if I wasn't so enraged I might have gone back but I saw nothing but that snake bastard hovering above naruto and that just made me more mad.

Naruto's prove

Its still dark and cold and I'm scared. "Sasuke where are you?" I whispered. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I knew I had to be strong. I knew sasuke was going to save me I just knew. I knew I was in a carriage thingy cause of all the bumping and the sound of the hooves. It feels like we have been traveling all day but I don't know. Suddenly the carriage thingy stops and I hit the wall it was one of those fast stops. I hear some yelling but I cant make out what they are saying. I hear foot steps coming closer to where I was then all of a sudden there was light.

Sasukes prove

I ran out the house and headed straight for the stables. I went to grab my white horse but I ran into the stable boy Iruka.

"Sasuke where are you going?" he asked.

I just shoved passed him and got on my horse. I got outside the stables and jumped on my horse. I whipped the reigns and we shot off. I see the guards starting to close the gates to keep me in so I make the horse speed up.

"stop now" I hear people yelling but I don't care. I just made it threw the gates. And was on my way to the sound country!!!!(I love !!!)

Narutos prove

I look up and I see Orochimaru.

"Well my fine new toy were going to have a lot of fun hehehehe" He said. "I knew going to the sound kingdom would be my death because Sasuke would find me, so I stopped at the town right before Sound so by the time he finds you it will be to late! (Insert evil laugh here)

I started to shake I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. But some guy I have never seen came into view and started talking to Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru you can get into the place of stay tomorrow there are no rooms currently open at 9 at night"

Now that I think about it it is dark out.

"I am going to go to the castle and freshen up. I will be back by 6. The room will be ready by then if not I will make it ready. Ill be taking the spare carriage. You will guard the main one with you life okay?"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru!" the man responded.

The man came over to me. I was a bit scared. I didn't realize till then that there were more men I didn't know and they were all in the same outfit. He grabbed the front of my shirt pulled me up to eye level then everything went black.

Sasukes prove

It was nearing sun rise and I was almost at sound. I got off the path so nobody would see me and left my horse a ways back. I was sure no one would see and I could get right into Orochimaru castle when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I went for my knife we a hand got to my hand. I turned and saw…….. Kakashi my faithful and loyal guard.

"why did you leave in such a rush this morning? Hmmm Sasuke" Kakashi asked jokingly.

"Orochimaru toke Naruto! That's why." At that moment all seriousness toke his face."Okay we will use this plan to get into the castle." I said. We discussed it for a bit and then we were on are way. It was almost 6ish when we were on are way again. We got closer to the town. We came out of the forest. In the busy part of town. Everyone seemed very scared but I didn't care one bit. But Kakashi did.

"Excuse me young lady." The girl turned.

"yes?" she asked.

"why does everyone here seem to be scared?"

"well Orochimaru is in town and"

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you." And with that we were off. Suddenly Kakashi stopped. I looked at him funny. He turned around and ran to that girl again and asked were in town. All I had to here was the inn down the street and I was off.

Narutos Prove(okay kinda sex so no like no read)

I woke up and I was freezing but was on something soft. I then realized I was in restrains and naked. I start to try and get my arms and legs free when out of the bathroom came Orochimaru.

"OOO candy for the eyes. Yes defiantly candy for the eyes!" He praised. He came over to the bed. He was only wearing pants. He got on the bed and straddled me.

"P-please s-s-stop" I tried to reason.

"Now why would I stop playing with my new toy?" Just as he said that he grabbed a strip of cloth and gagged me. "Now I don't want you making to much noise." He dragged his hand from my mouth down to my stomach and then went lower. He grabbed me and started pumping. I started to sweat and my insides knotted. I felt the pre-cum start to come. Right then he let go and brought his head down and blew lightly on it. I was so hard and he was teasing me. It was unbearable!

"You like that Naru-chan" he laughed. I started too cry. Tears streamed down my face fast.(kinda sex done)

Just then the door flew open. And there in all his glory stood Sasuke! I was so happy! He ran at the bed and hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru flew into the wall and looked like he was out cold. Sasuke Undid my feet restrains. Then he started to untie my arms when Orochimaru jumped at him. I couldn't tell him to turn around I didn't know what to do. When all of a sudden a man with silver hair came out of no where and beat creepy snake man up. Sasuke finally finished undoing my arm restrains and toke off my mouth gag.

"Sasuke" I screamed as I hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Naruto im glad your okay." He hugged me back.

"I was so scared!" I started to cry.

"Here put this around you" He gave me a robe. "We are going home."

1 day and many bad gay jokes by Kakashi later

"Naruto wake up were home."

"Thank you Sasuke. I love you."

THE END


End file.
